Blood in the Water
by Suk-fong
Summary: Coffee will become the blood in your veins. Your lovers will not love the same. You're the bottom bitch, and there's three whole years left. Medicalstuck! Hospital AU


For: Sara

Thank you for putting up with me and being amazing with my Grampa's death

* * *

In Memory of Rowland 'Rody' Leslie Parker  
I miss you Grampa.  
Come back to us please.  
Not as a Zombie, though.

* * *

**Be John**

Today is your twenty-eighth birthday.

Celebrate!

Well actually you can't because today is also the day you begin your fellowship at SBURB, South Boston Urban Rural Bay Hospital, the leading center in autoimmune diseases in all of Eastern America.

Not that you're in autoimmune, nope not your specialty. No you come from UWSOM, and are about to begin your Traumatology fellowship.

This is also the first time you have ever actually moved outside of Washington, and you're trying to like Boston.

Your roommate is this guy who you found online, and you aren't quite sure if he's going to kill you in your sleep.

He seems nice enough.

Even though he doesn't like Con Air at all.

(I know, right?!)

You park the blue rust bucket you spent all those years saving money for at GameStop in the far back of the parking lot, you need to let doctors with seniority and patients get priority parking.

The hospital doors open automatically and you can smell the bleach and the stark cleanliness that seems to permeate in the hospital.

After the advice from the loud, nurse with red scrubs, John takes two lefts and enters a conference room, barely decorated where were several doctors.

One is a tall, thin blonde man with dark sunglasses, dressed in scrubs, a blonde woman dressed professional with pink glasses that remind him of cat eyes, the second man had dark black hair, and glasses, with a stethoscope with a bright blue cord wrapped around his neck. There is a woman fashionably dressed, with a clipboard that he can read upside down as **Neo+natal Unit**, beside her is a taller man, dressed in a really ugly red sweater.

You can figure out who are the other residency doctors-there's this thin, lanky blonde man with shades on, and you would think he would be the hipster younger version of the doctor who you're pretty sure is the head Surgeon at SBURB.

There's this really, really, pretty blonde woman who looks effortless chic, though you have a feel you will end up cutting yourself on her angles. She is frowning slightly; you're not sure if she is mad or if that is her default position.

There's another girl, with long black hair, and very round glasses, she looks odd in a long green skirt and a t-shirt. But she's smiling and happy.

There are more residences, but you are unable to look them over before the slightly short woman with short dark hair and glasses comes to the center.

'Welcome to South Boston Urban Rural Bay Hospital.' She says, 'My name is Doctor Jane Crocker, and I am head of this hospital.'

She breaks for the small applause. You join in.

'Congratulations, you have made it here for fellowships from a variety of placing including Australia,' she smiles at the black haired girl, 'And New York. Tomorrow will be the day the rest of your lives begin, and for the next three years you will live, breathe, hate and loathe this hospital. We will be your family, though you might hate us. Your mentor will be the one who will explain the rules properly to you. We expect only the best.'

Doctor Crocker pauses for a moment and you let it sink in.

'Doctor Dave Strider?" Dr. Crocker calls, the tall blonde man with sunglasses nods, 'You are working under Doctor Dirk Strider, head Surgeon here.'

You pause, they have the same surname, and maybe Dave Strider is Dirk Strider's son.

You dismiss that thought right away, Dirk Strider looks to be in his forties, there is no way he could possibly have a son who is in his late twenties.

'Doctor John Egbert,' Dr. Crocker turns her attention to her clipboard, ' You will be working with Doctor Rufioh Nitram, head of the Emergency Room. ' A tall doctor with red tipped hair smirks at him.

'Doctor Rose Lalonde, you will be under Doctor Kurloz Makara in the psychiatric ward.' Dr. Crocker lists, 'Doctor Jade Harley you will be with Doctor Cronus Ampora in the autoimmune department.'

There is more listing, but after a while you get bored and stop paying attention.

Which is why you miss some of the speech, until the very end.

'-And with your successful completion of these fellowships, there will be four spots available to stay on at this hospital, with potential to grow. And as of tomorrow, you are fighting with those spots.' Dr. Crocker smiles, and you think it's just a tad bit unnerving. 'Enjoy the rest of your night.'

She leaves the conference room.

Someone lets out a low whistle, and you watch the doctors file out.

The room becomes silent.

Now you feel sick, like all the nerves you were suppressing about moving to Boston, graduating med school and gaining this fellowship with Doctor Rufioh Nitram (who you know is a notorious ladies man, and one of the best trauma doctors in America-he went to Afghanistan and Iraq), and meeting new people, have all just bubbled up.

You think you need to run to the toilet to vomit.

Instead you make it to the garbage.

Well, this was not what you were expecting.

* * *

This is the work of effort of both my parents due to their medical expertise, my own med school training sort of, before I dropped out and a lot of text books and calls to my friends still in med school and pre med.

And a lot of help from Sara.

My tumblr is seesukifangirl, and I will post the newer chapters there.

Thank you for reading.

Love, S


End file.
